A popular class of display system is a front projection system. A front projection system projects an image onto a reflective screen which displays the image. Front projection systems are generally suited for relatively dark rooms because front projection screens indiscriminately reflect light incident to the surfaces with substantially equal efficiency. Light from the projector can be diluted by light from room lights, windows, pixel-to-pixel interference, and/or other ambient light.